Vending machines are used to dispense food products to consumers in an automated fashion. A typical vending machine can contain a combination of beverages, such as soda, juice, or water, and food products, such as nuts, snack mix, and candy bars. Vending machines are typically designed as large, freestanding machines and are usually placed in areas that are frequented by potential consumers.